Secrets, Lies & Manipulation Series: Part 1, Lies In The Dark
by 123AKM456
Summary: Wade was like everyone else then he caught a virus that temporarily altered his DNA causing his healing factor to shut off for a couple of months. During that time a home invasion occurred where he was beaten, raped & stabbed in the brain. He has ireversal brain damage. Peter was encouraged to leave him but stays. Is it true love or something darker, more sinister?
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**SECRETS, LIES AND MANIPULATION**

 ** _PART 1_ of 3**

 **:: WARNINGS ::**

 _ **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED!**_

 _ **This is AN EXTREMELY DARK FANFIC!**_

 **EXTREMELY DARK FANFIC! PETER PARKER IS A DARK!PETER.**

 _ **READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW FOR CHAPTER WARNINGS!**_

 **AN: May Contain Storyline Spoilers!**

 **DO _NOT_ READ IF YOU TRIGGER EASILY!**

 ** _LIES IN THE DARK,_ CHAPTER 1** **: _Part One_**

Wade closes his eyes, dried tears stuck to his cheeks. He tries not to think about why they are there at all, and how much he still hurt from the beating, not to mention down his backside, inside his butt. Squeezing his thighs together he rides Peter a little harder. This new position is something he is rarely allowed, usually only as a treat if he has been a good boy. He cannot remember if he has been good today though, the fog from the fever makes it even more difficult than usual to think normally.

"Shh," Peter soothes him. "You feel so good baby."

He reaches down to rub Peter's chest, gingerly with his hands. Sometimes Peter wanted his touches rougher, but usually Wade would get in trouble if he pinched his nipples without a direct, explicit, command.

Peter presses himself up, driving his wet cock in much deeper. Making them both pant and moan with the sensation.

It's not the usual place, Wade has inside his bottom. This one came after the accident. It's a new place between his legs that makes him feel even better than the small, tiny, usually painful one. Here his husband is always gentle. Here he didn't need the sticky smooth gel to make it not hurt; Wade's new place makes something slick, all by itself. His new place isn't even always there between his balls and his hole in the back end - his bum, but he loves it anyways mostly because it feels so good. Besides Peter is always so good to him when it _is_ there, especially when he is pushed deep inside it, making them both throb and feel so nice.

Wade opens his sad, mahogany eyes.

"You're so good Baby Boy," Peter says with a laugh.

Wade smiles with pure immediate affection.

Peter grins at the love and adoration that he sees while looking in Wade's deep, dark eyes. As it suddenly appears he asks, "You'd never be bad would you, Baby Boy? You'd never tell anybody what I do to you when you are in trouble? Would you?"

Afraid Wade shakes his head.

"No. Never."

"You'd never tell anybody about this," Peter's left hand gestures to their connected bodies - "Would you, Baby Boy?"

Taking his right hand he starts chewing on his pointer fingernail. Nerves cause him to chew it to the cuticle. It starts to bleed but his renewed healing factor will fix it as soon as he stops damaging it. He once again shakes his head in fear of his partner.

"Use your words, God. Damn! It! Wade." Peter practically shouts in his face as Wade starts to cringe in terror.

All of the pleasant feelings are slowly starting to flow away. Like a boat set adrift admist a raging gale and storm, he feels both lost and terrified. Against this turbulent tide he has no defence. Normally nothing can stop the beating to come when Peter gets really angry and starts to yell at him. He is cowed.

"N-no, I won't tell."

Satisfied Peter pats him on top of his newly cut, yet still plush, dirty blonde hair - one of the good side effects from the virus: it has regrown his hair, and mostly healed his skin. Although he still has bad days where the lesions painfully return. Gestures like this one where he is patted on his skull make him feel so uncomfortable. Normally only other people did it - that little pat on top of his head like he is a good dog, and not Peter, especially during their "Husband Alone Time".

It is patronising, as though Wade is a mindless doll; not a person. Other people do the same exact gesture when they learn he has a mental disability. They think they are "being nice", but all it does to Wade is shrivel his heart at the blatant, blind, cruelty. They ignore the fact that even though he can no longer process information like he did before, he isn't stupid, and he is still a _real_ person, not a toy. Not an animal! Not an object! But a person with real emotions just like they, themselves.

That's the reason he doesn't like it when his husband does it: Peter already knows how much it always bothers Wade, but he is ignoring his feelings and using it to prove a point - in all the ways that matter he is nothing more than a toy, a doll to be manipulated into whatever position he wants during sex, throughout the day, and even in every aspect of his new life.

He feels so alone when these thoughts come into his head. It draws him out of the pleasure and he mindlessly rides Peter, but he lover notices this time.

"Hush, Baby Boy. I'm sorry," Peter whispers to him as his left hand rubs his right cheek in a gentle caress. He pauses in his thrusting and waits for Wade to start again.

He does so by squeezing the new place as tight as he can to bring pleasure to them both. Wade knows Peter doesn't like it when he is unhappy while they do it like this, in this secret place that he isn't supposed to mention to any doctor, even the kind one called Bruce. He doesn't know or can't remember why it is a secret. His husband had pressed a finger inside the wet hole when it had first appeared, making Wade gasp and he said something that he is trying to recall.

That day is now so clear in his mind. He can even feel Peter's finger up inside him before he had drawn it out and rubbed his belly. He had said something then and laughed, but this is what Wade cannot remember for some reason. He strains to recall it as the end gets closer. The tingling is running up and down his body; it feels so wonderful. Wade never wants it to end.

Why cannot Peter always be like this? Why does he get so angry now and have to hurt him?

It must be his fault. Peter tells him that it is while he is beating him, and hurting him inside, making him bleed. The thoughts are bringing him out of his fevered haze of intense pleasure. His partner once again notices and seeks to comfort him with gentle hands.

He asks, "Do you want me to suck you? Or lick one of your holes?" He always speaks bluntly and plainly to Wade when he asks such things now.

"Y-y-yes!"

"Get up then, Wade!" Peter helps him climb off, pulling himself out of Wade's body, and lays him on their large Californian King size bed. The deep, black sheets are rumpled with their activities. He reaches underneath him to smooth them out. Peter can still be like this, so kind, and yet he is also so cruel at times.

"Lay back, Baby."

Wade lays down. Tries to relax. Knows soon Peter will be bringing him even more pleasure than before, but is still nerve wracked. He sticks his right thumb in his mouth as he asks, "Please, Peter be gentle."

"I will. I promise."

This calms him down. Peter has never broken one of these promises, at least not _yet_.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter contains physical and sexual abuse of a mentally disabled character. DO NOT READ IF THIS SUBJECT IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Wade's Idea of Gentle

**LIES IN THE DARK**

 _ **WARNINGS: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED!**_

 _ **This is AN EXTREMELY DARK FANFIC!**_

 _ **IT HAS**_ **DARK!PETER PARKER** _ **!**_

 _ **READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW FOR CHAPTER WARNINGS!**_

 **AN: May Contain Storyline Spoilers!**

 **CHAPTER 2 : _Not Wade's Idea of Gentle_**

Having laid back Wade starts to relax, as Peter begins to finger him. He's inside the new place that doesn't need any help to be comfortable. It's wet and dripping. Wade's fever is spiking back up as Peter starts to kiss his belly. He feels strange, out of it like his mind is even more foggy now than it was earlier. Peter has told him before that this is normal, and he shouldn't ever be worried about it or how else he might feel inside. Sometimes the cramping before they have sex is worse than anything he can remember feeling. It burns and he needs his husband's touch to cool the rampant fire down.

Closing his eyes he gets lost in what he feels. His husband's lips are kissing lower, and lower until he is sucking on his now throbbing cock. Wade is panting, thrashing around in bed, and gasping for air as he orgasms. Peter stops abruptly. Spits Wade's come into his tinier hole as he grabs a hold of him. He climbs on top of Wade, and presses his hard penis inside his smallest, tighter place.

The pain is enough to stop all of the nice feelings. Wade is in such pain again and starts weeping uncontrollably.

"W-w-hy? Peter? Why h-hurt me?" He is scared of the changes in Peter. One moment he is loving and the next he does this, just to cause him excruciating pain.

Peter slaps him across the face. "Because. I. _Can_!"

Wade sucks his right thumb and tries to cope with the torment. "But I _love_ **_you_** **!"** He sobs louder. "And you promised to be _gentle_!"

"And I _was_ , but you need to be _punished_ , Wade!" Peter says as he thrusts in deeper causing Wade to scream in pain and try to get away. That is until Peter slaps his face harder and yells, "Hold, fucking _still_! Unless you want me to pull out and just beat you for the rest of the night instead?"

"No," Wade mumbles in terror. This is what happened the last time Peter got angry: He hurt him when he climbed on top of him in bed, by thrusting himself inside his tiny hole until he was bleeding profusely, then Peter had pulled out and beaten him with his belt all night. Screaming that it was his fault for not being a good boy!

"P-please, Peter," Wade tragically begs his husband. "I will be a good boy; just don't spank me with your belt!" He knows better than to call it a beating himself, that word was reserved for only Peter's mouth. It was forbidden to him. Wade has only made that mistake once. He doesn't remember much after that error. Peter had beaten him so badly he had died three times before Peter had stopped hitting him and tearing up his body with pain.

Blood, come from his earlier orgasm and the sticky stuff from the new place are making an okay lubricant. 'At least there is something other than just blood,' Wade thinks gratefully as his now silent crying stops. It is times like this that he misses White and Yellow the most. If he had them he wouldn't be alone with this secret pain of how his supposed loving husband treats him when they are by themselves.

Alas, the Boxes were gone when he woke up in the hospital after his accident. They haven't returned. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't dare ask Peter because what he does recall from his past is that Peter hated the Boxes. He always says that they used to make him misbehave. Peter wanted them gone, and they are gone.

In the end, his husband always gets his way.

What Peter is now doing to him doesn't feel good, and he hopes he finishes soon. He would rather watch cartoons than lay here in pain with Peter inside him. That or sleep. He is so very tired, but he knows what will happen if he yawns so he tries not to, but working his jaw to stop him from yawning is failing.

He yawns wide.

Peter slaps him across the face with his left hand. Wade cries out and bursts into renewed tears. He cries so hard he cannot catch his breath, as Peter hits him again and again.

"Please, Peter! Stop hurting m-m-ee. P-p-lease!" Wade cries having sobbed so much he nearly throws up like a little child.

"Why should I? I fucking tell you to do something; you don't listen. You just disobey. If you can't be good, Wade - why shouldn't you get in trouble?"

Heart sinking, Wade knows it is his fault, and tries to make up for it. "I'm s-s-sorry, Peter, please I'm sorry for not being a good boy!"

Peter comes, and falls on top of him as he holds him, Wade starts whispering apologies. Praying that this will work, and Peter will accept them. It seems he was hoping in vain as Peter pulls out, climbs off of his aching body and reaches for his belt on the plush black carpeted floor in the midst of their clothes in messy pile.

"Remember: you deserve this! If you had been a good boy, I wouldn't have to spank you now! Afterwards do not forget to thank me for even bothering with you! Everyone said I should have left you as soon as we all learned you had brain damage, but I _stayed_. Stayed because I love you, even if you are so very bad, but it's not easy for me to take care of you and your problems, Wade. I could have left, had a normal husband, or a wife and children but instead I stay with you, because I love you enough to make sure you are a good person by spanking you, even hurting you. All so you will learn how to behave yourself."

Wade gets up, blood and come running out of his anus as he kneels before his husband. Knowing what he says is true, because before the accident, Peter Parker was Spider-Man and everyone says Spider-Man was a Good Guy; he would never do anything wrong. So this beating must be a good thing. Besides Peter could have left; instead he stays to help Wade because he loves him, and wants him to be good. Wade knows this to be true because Peter tells him over and over again. It's all Wade's fault if he isn't any good. It's _always_ Wade's fault!

"I love you, Peter," he says clearly to his husband, having remembered what is expected of him before, during and after the beating to come.

Peter walks up to him, snaps his belt. "Remember that I love you too, Wade. Hold onto that while you are hurting."

Wade nods his head, lowering it in stark, fearful anticipation of the intense pain to come.

 **AUTHORS NOTE** **:** ** _This chapter contains the spousal rape of a mentally disabled character! DO NOT READ IF THIS SUBJECT IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath of Abuse

**:: WARNINGS ::**

 _ **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED!**_

 _ **This is AN EXTREMELY DARK FANFIC!**_

 **EXTREMELY DARK FANFIC! PETER PARKER IS A DARK!PETER.**

 _ **READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW FOR CHAPTER WARNINGS!**_

 **AN: May Contain Storyline Spoilers!**

 **DO** ** _NOT_** **READ IF YOU TRIGGER EASILY!**

 **CHAPTER 3 : _Aftermath of Abuse_**

Wade sat in the large, white, porcelain, Jacuzzi bathtub and scrubbed his skin raw weeping uncontrollably. He needed to let it all out before Peter returned and hurt him for being a cry baby. Seeing the come rubbed off, and the water turn pink he thinks that maybe just maybe, there is something that he could do.

He gets out of the bath for a moment. He doesn't need to dry off, he just needs to find the razor Peter uses to shave his legs. Finding it he removes the blade. It is a straight edge blade, this he recalls is what a person uses on their wrists.

Climbing back into the tub he sits there before continuing. Just relishing the feel of the water and the way he feels so at peace.

It is time.

He cuts his right arm first from wrist to elbow as deep as he can go. Then he cuts his left before the blood loss makes him feel faint and he drops the bloody blade on the light grey tile surrounding the back of bathtub.

His eyes close.

Before he knows nothing he hears Peter return from shopping. The front door opens briskly. Afterwards he hears him walking down the hallway, and his delicate knock, along with his soft voice, "Wade, I'm sorry."

Then silence and darkness.

... ... ... ...

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Over and over again he hears it. Shaking, he opens his eyes to see Peter holding him tightly. He is in their master bedroom. There are shadows on the pale blue walls from his beloved sepia tone Hello Kitty™ lamp. It must be night now. The last time he could recollect was morning.

Sunday morning.

He is dressed in his favourite soft Hello Kitty™ pajamas. They are red with pink hearts on them, and of course white Hello Kitty's. Peter must have dressed him in his favourite P.J.'s after finding him and removing him from the tub. He cannot remember. Peter is holding him tightly while wearing his own favourite pajamas, red; Deadpool ones. Neither of them are under their charcoal grey comforter, or the black sheets. They smell freshly washed though, as does Peter.

Opening his coffee coloured eyes, Wade breaths in deeply. He adores the smell of fresh, clean laundry as Peter well knows. This small kindness tells him that his suicide has worked, at least for now - Peter is sorry for what he has put him through this weekend. He understands that he went too far in punishing his beloved husband.

"I was too hard on you; I'm sorry." Peter tells him the moment he realises his lover is alive again. "I just love you so much; I'm scared that what happened with the accident will happen all over again. That's why I have to hurt you."

Content that his dangerous plan worked for now, Wade snuggles closer.

"You should talk to me, and tell me how you feel; not just make me cry and hurt me so badly that I want to die. I love you Peter! You shouldn't hurt me like that!"

"I know. And I am _sorry_. I don't want you to hurt so much, that you want to die to get away from me. Please, don't do that again."

For once Wade stands up to his lover. "I won't kill myself and make you wait until I just come back to life. _If_ you don't hurt me so much, that is all I can think is how badly I wish I could die and _not_ come back to life, at all."

"I promise."

Wade Wilson Parker hopes he keeps _this_ promise.


	4. Chapter 4: Promises, Not Broken (Yet!)

**:: WARNINGS ::**

 _ **DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED!**_

 _ **This is AN EXTREMELY DARK FANFIC!**_

 **EXTREMELY DARK FANFIC! PETER PARKER IS A DARK!PETER.**

 _ **NO**_ **MAJOR** _ **CHAPTER WARNINGS!**_

 **CHAPTER 4** **:** ** _Promises, Not Broken (Yet!)_**

For Wade, these last couple of months have been the best he has had since the accident. Peter has been nothing but loving and gentle with him. The threat of suicide has worked and although it wasn't easy emotionally for Wade to do, he doesn't regret it. Knowing he would heal physically at least and hopefully force his husband to confront the truth of how bad things had actually become between them and how desperate Wade was for things to change for the better - has worked. Things have indeed changed for the better! In fact it has been so good that Peter has accepted an invitation to the annual Avengers' Christmas gathering at Stark Tower.

In the past few years Tony has invited them many times, but Peter's increasing extremely aggressive behavior has become so controlling he would neither attend, nor allow Wade to attend either by himself or with Peter's approval a companion. Peter reasoning was that he didn't care much for Tony's drunken behavior. Nor his comments concerning his husband.

In actuality it made him extremely defensive and angry. Usually he would start taking it out on Wade. It was because of this Wade had not wanted to go to any of the earlier parties either, but now he is filled with excitement at the prospect because Peter has been so good to him, and he has secretly always hoped he could attend. After all it is a Christmas party, and if he knew anything about Stark, he knew it would be amazingly lavish and grand.

After showering together, and making out, Wade is dressed wearing a blush pink coloured turtleneck sweater and dark blue jeans. He looks flushed, but amazing in the outfit. It brings out his lovely caramel eyes. Peter is equally dressed in another turtleneck, and blue jeans, however his is a soft medium dusky blue colour. It doesn't make his chestnut chocolate eyes stand out as much as his spouse's does in his sweater, but then again Peter's eyes have always been the lighter of the two and some have said prettier, although Peter vehemently disagrees, preferring his husband Wade's colour to his own. Both tops are as soft as they can be being a very high quality cashmere.

Beautifully decorated for Christmas the room that the party is currently held in is gigantic measuring over eighty feet long and a nearly perfect circle. The pure white marble flooring is sparkling so brightly with the reflected lights that it almost seems like there are two of every one of them. The room itself is a modern white with silver, stainless steel, and black accents. Twinkling white fairy lights light the room and are hanging from the ceiling, along with two dozen real candlelit crystal chandeliers.

The Christmas tree is real and over twenty feet tall; just barely missing the twenty-five foot ceiling. It is a crisp green and is covered in shimmering blue, silver, and white ornaments. Underneath are presents by the dozens for all of the Avengers. They are all wrapped in matching paper - Medium blue with white, silver with medium blue, white with pale blue and pale blue with silver. All together it looked like it came out of a magazine. Knowing Tony, it most likely did. He is famous for hiring the best decorators and party planners on the planet.

The party this year wasn't very large as far as the guest list went to fill the magnificent room and if it wasn't for the tables of food, seating and decorations filling every corner, it would seem rather empty. Thor, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Barnes, Pepper Potts, and Clint Barton were the only attendee's besides Tony himself and of course the Parker's. Natasha Romanov Barton is absent as is Jane Foster, Thor's spouse. Those present aimlessly wander around the stunning room with plates in hand eating and chatting in delight.

Tony is wearing his usual casual clothes; he's dressed in black jeans and a black Iron Maiden T-shirt. Bruce is in a nice pair of dark grey slacks, black socks, a festive red sweater, and is nervously fiddling with a silver ring on his left hand. Bucky and Steve are adorable in matching outfits: black slacks and white suit shirts. They have cufflinks with their married initials on them. Pepper is wearing a gold dress and matching high heels. Her jewellery is rubies set on gold. Both her dangling heart earrings, as always as her single heart necklace.

Clint wears a plain platinum Irish Claddagh wedding ring due to the nature of his work; it's sturdy and holds up to the physical activities he finds himself participating in. He is dressed in black jeans and a black sweater, because he isn't one for dressing up for holiday parties he is the most plainly clothed. His wife Natasha Romanov Barton is away on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. If it wasn't due to the type of mission she is on she too would be here dressed simply in a white sweater and white jeans with only her matching wedding band as jewellery.

Thor Foster is the most lavishly dressed. His outfit of a dark red kilt, and open leather top is an usual choice for the gathering. He too is wearing jewels. His are thick gold links as a masculine necklace, and he wears a silver Celtic bracelet that is centuries old. His wedding ring is thick, gold and covered in rare jewels. They are not known to earth but look similar to amethyst and rubies. His wife, Jane wears a matching band, but was unable to attend due to her pregnancy is waiting at home for him to bring her food. Like any dutiful husband, he will be bringing her, her most favourite things.

Throughout the room there are white plush cushioned couches and stainless steel tables filled with a smorgasbord of food. Roast turkey, lamb with mint sauce, prime Kobe beef roast that must have cost thousands of dollars, Northeastern she-crab soup, lobster, Blue King crab legs, roasted vegetables, sweet fresh fruit, pies of every variety both sweet and savoury; the spread was almost endless. If not for the tables being metal it seemed as though they would have buckled under the weight of all that food.

Wade could not be more happy. But as everybody knows happiness never lasts. He is starting to get flushed and is going off to excuse himself to the bathroom for a moment to toss cold water on his face in an attempt to cool off. The other guests see that Peter follows him. Not leaving his husband's side for a single moment. The looks they share pick up on this peculiar conduct.

After the pair return to the room the others notice Wade's attitude has changed. Before he had been glancing around the room in childish delight at all the wonders of the party as his husband closely followed along. Now he is glued to his side, and has become extremely affectionate with his touches, even in public. He keeps cuddling up to Peter's neck. It looks like he is trying to playfully nip his husband there, and these activities make Thor grin in happiness at the young couple, but the others furrow their foreheads in concern.

Servers come around the room again, and again carrying crystal glasses of sparkling champagne. They come towards the Parkers and for a nanosecond Wade forgets himself entirely; as he reaches out for a glass of the bubbling alcoholic drink his husband takes it from him instead. As he does so, he leans forward and asks the server for sparking white grape juice or something else festive but non alcoholic. He notices Bruce's deep frown, but ignores him until the other man approaches the couple with Steve, Tony, Pepper and Clint in tow. Thor is walking to the food laden table and is off to the right side.

"You don't like champagne, Wade?" Bruce questions.

Peter rudely answers for him, "He's not allowed to have it with his medications." Steve and Bruce both frown at Peter's interruption into a conversation between his husband and Bruce as well as his needless rude behavior.

Bruce briefly treated Wade after his attack and knew nothing that would have been prescribed would have had an alcohol warning on them at that time, and so he is immensely perplexed. Not liking Peter's belligerent lack of respect or his controlling manner, he purposely turns to Wade and queries, "That is too bad, Wade. Is there anything else I can get for you? Some other type of champagne one with less alcohol content? Or perhaps a watered down one so you can get the taste without any alcohol to speak of really at all?"

Wade glances to his husband, blushes, and looks down instead of answering straight away. Peter takes his hand, and unseen to anybody else squeezes his fingers together threateningly. "U-uh... I don't really like the taste anyways."

Tony downs his hundredth drink of the night and looks to be a little puzzled when he states, "That must be new! You used to be able to drink me under the table drinking champagne and bourbon at these things. Well, what with your healing factor and all."

The others looked shocked. While he is drinking Tony sometimes acts like an ass, but he not has acted like this around Wade since he was hurt and recovered.

As always the real problem starts simply. Another little offhand comment this time _highly_ offensive made by Tony about how he doesn't understand why Peter stayed with Wade after he was diagnosed with his mental disabilities anyways. He doesn't really mean it badly but he has never approved of Peter's relationship with Deadpool, and he often speaks without thinking how what he says will sound to others. In his opinion: A killer never changes! An opinion best kept to himself.

"Tony!" Bruce Banner admonishes. "You shouldn't say such things! Especially to Wade's face."

"Should I just talk about him behind his back? Because I _could_ quite easily." Tony slurs.

"I'd rather you _never_ speak like this at all," Bruce tells him with an exasperated sigh. "Wade has been through a lot since that night, and doesn't deserve to be so badly treated. Besides, before that he was changing his mercenary ways and had stopped killing for hire. Everyone, including you I might add had been immeasurably proud of the changes Wade has made with Peter's assistance."

Annoyed at being treated like a child in his own home; at his own Christmas party, Tony drunkenly tells the room of Avengers, "Yes, Saint Peter here changed a killer lion, into a soft, docile, baby lamb. Bravo! Peter Parker is a fucking Saint, as we all know!"

"Enough! Tony, really!" Pepper Potts snaps at her former lover. "You are completely out of line!" She shakes her head. "To behave this way at all is terrible enough Tony, but to treat your guests this badly when you are drunk is inexcusable. You should lay down until you can control yourself at a party!"

The entire room is outraged by Tony's thoughtless, careless words. Clint especially. Tony has never been very sensitive towards him either with his disability, especially when he is drunk, but this is far beyond a few thoughtless comments that he would make about a hawk that needs to reads lips being funny. (A reference to Clint Barton's partial deafness.) He is absurdly pleased that Natasha isn't here, because despite her suspicions of Deadpool before his accident the few times she has been around him since, she has told Clint that he is a completely different, changed person.

Wade Wilson Parker is no longer a killer for hire, besides when he had been he had not been a bad sort of person. Yet even _if_ he wasn't a changed person today, she would never, _ever_ stand for these types of insulting, hurtful comments being flung towards a person with a disability. At least she never did when Tony's drunken insensitivity made its way towards Clint himself; she always defended him. She always will.

Closing his eyes in regret Tony apologies, "I'm sorry, Wade; I shouldn't have said that to you." Breathing deep he goes to sober up by laying on the couch closest to the windows to excuse himself. "I am sorry, Peter, Wade. Truly I should know better than to open my drunken mouth."

"It's okay, Tony," Deadpool tells him. Glancing at his husband he swallows deeply and turns away in worry.

Forcefully Peter says, "Yes. Tony, it is quite all right. After all some things just get said. It hardly matters what." Peter cryptically tells this directly to Tony Stark. To the entire room at large, he is overheard saying, "It is getting late husband; we better go home." Reaching for Wade's hand he adds, "We have plans for the weekend, after all."

Ashamed Tony lays down on a white couch by the Windows. He has been nursing a drink all night but he hands off his current glass to one of the servers. Before the party began he had started to drink and he hasn't eaten in a couple of days. In a little while he really should get up and eat something instead of drinking on a completely empty stomach. After the Parker's leave he will eat something substantial as he tries to make amends for his once again thoughtless insults.

Clint notices Peter's strange words and tone. He exchanges looks with Bruce and Steve to see if they too have picked up on the odd atmosphere in the air around the pair. Bruce looks back at Clint and nods once. Steve turns his head to the left and goes to stand much closer to Wade.

"We will see you on Monday, Wade. Right?"

Wade almost stutters he is so nervous. "Oh, of course Steve. I- _We_ will see you Monday."

Thor as usual picks up on the strange behavior of his fellow warriors, but misses the subtly of the exchanges and cannot seem to analyse them yet for their deeper meaning. They will all be discussing this when the couple leave for home. This is the look shared between them all. Clint now wishes that Natasha had made the party. She truly did not care for such things in the least, but she would have been essential in both the observation of these two: Peter and Wade; but also she would have gathered a greater insight than any other person for the eventual group discussion.

The Parker's make their way to the coat room, pulling on matching black wool coats. Wade has a red cashmere scarf that his husband ties around his neck tightly wrapping it in multiple intricate loops. Peter has a pure pristine white cashmere scarf which he picks up after putting his coat on, helping Wade with his, he merely hangs his scarf around his neck neglecting to even tie it a single time.

Wade can now be heard giggling at something. His lover's voice is also heard low, angry in the background. They overhear only part of the conversation but it is enough to get an idea that something is terribly wrong between the two. "Hurry up, Wade." Something lower is said next but not heard, and then Wade also says something they are unable to hear before Peter once again can be heard seething, "I know you understand we shouldn't have gone anywhere so close..."

The rest cannot be heard at all, but as the first part makes little sense to the listeners they don't know if hearing the rest would even help them figure out what is not right with the pair of lovers. As soon as Tony sobers up, and Natasha returns they can ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to play the recording of the couple. Perhaps they will be able to decipher their quite conversation, perhaps not. Regardless Natasha should be able to analyse their body language at the very least. She joins them as the night has come to a close.

The group of Avengers arrange themselves among the large dinning table. Tony gets up from his place among the couch cushions and joins them all, dismissing the wait staff so that they may speak privately.

Strangely Bucky begins. He was silent and damn near invisible the entire night standing off the the side in observation mode while the Parker's were present, but has at last he joins the group. He's sipping a glass of champagne as he looks rather thoughtful. With the couple gone on home he finally speaks up, "Something is wrong between those two. Don't you all think?"

"Yes!" Steve answers vehemently. "Something is seriously wrong in their marriage."

Natasha murmurs, "Not only their marriage. Something strange is going on with Wade, and Peter's behavior is extremely abnormal." Her sweater and pants match her husband Clint's, except he is wearing black and she white. She is not wearing any makeup, and her only jewellery is her Claddagh wedding band that again matched her husband's and she is turning it betraying her nerves on the matter.

Bruce now much more calmly adds to the discussion, "I'm most concerned for Wade. Did you notice how Peter was towards him, Clint?"

"Yes, he seemed... possessive. Controlling, even. He's acting quite unlike his usual caring self." Clint shares with the assembled group.

Bruce begins to agree, "Yes, he..."

Interrupting him Tony wades in on the conversation. He's a little more sober now as he says, "What in the HELL are you all on about!? Peter controlling?! Peter, Parker? Are you all out of your minds!?"

"How can you not see it, Tony?" Bruce questions.

"You all are imagining things! Let us settle this now: J.A.R.V.I.S - tell us what you have observed with your superior senses!"

"Sir, if I may disagree: The other Avengers are correct. Peter Parker's body language this evening was most possessive. There were times when he was quite aggressive with Mr. Wade Wilson Parker, Sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. gives the room his report.

Stunned into silence Tony and everybody else cannot think of what to say in response to this dark information. Bruce is the first to speak, and it's to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. a question.

"Could you show us the infrared recordings on the Parker's the entire time they were here tonight please, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Straight away, Sir. Ma'am, Sir's if you could please direct your attention to the glass in front of you, I shall bring up the recording on the display." What first appeared to be a frosted glass panel in front of the table is in fact a computer display screen. The recording is playing. It shows the two of them as they enter. Their body temperature is showing that Peter is running far too hot to not be gravely ill with a fever.

As it continues Wade goes from running hotter than he should to dangerously hot after they went off to the bathroom together. Not showing a recording of what occurred in the bathroom, until Bruce pipes up asking for it.

They all gasp in horror!

Even with only their heat signatures showing, they can clearly see that Peter had slapped Wade across the face and then cuddled him. He also appeared to giving him an injection of some sort. The moment he administers it, Wade's temperature spikes and he becomes very clingy. Oddly, seemingly in response Peter's temperature also raises to match his lovers. All except unusually his testicles. They are staying the proper temperature for viable sperm.

Outraged Tony snaps, "What the hell did Parker give him?"

Nobody can answer that question!

They are all extremely worried for Wade Wilson Parker. Tony suggests that he bring the tape to a judge for a protection order. The others agree.

Will this work to stop whatever insanity Peter has been subjecting Wade to? Or will they merely make matters worse. They hope to know the answer to these questions very soon!


End file.
